Lost Identity
by Sparoe
Summary: How do you make someone remember their past when they never even knew who they were in the first place? The team will need to quickly find out as they lose one of their team mates to amnesia or more importantly, to the dark corner of his mind.
1. Chapter 1

"Teddie!" It was the last sound he heard as his head cracked against the pavement, splattering crimson across a grey canvas. He didn't even have time to register the pain as he was cast to the world of black.

"-soon? I mean, it's been a week since-"

"Man, I hope so, it's just not-"

"Nnngh..." His head pounded as the sound of voices surrounded him to the beat of soft beeping. He slowly opened his eyes but smashed them shut as the bright light attacked them.

"Shh guys!" A voice, female he noted whispered. "Teddie? Can you hear me?"

He tried once more and this time was able to open them and keep them there. He would of rather kept them closed as a mass of faces assaulted him, all of which had their eyes trained on him. His eyes opened wider in shock and he shot up, almost causing him to pass out as pain exploded throughout his body at the sudden movement.

"W...Who are you?" He asked, voice straining from the lack of use and the pain.

"Teddie? It's us, your friends." The same voice as before, a girl with short hair, now reached for him and he recoiled, confused and scared.

"N...No!" He cried, "g...get away from me!" He struggled to move to the corner of the bed in such a panic that he jerked the IV painfully out of his arm. "Stay away!"

"B...But..." She was silenced by a hand being placed on her shoulder, belonging to a grey haired teen.

"Stop." He said simply and the girl, though looking dejected, withdrew her hand.

He felt something as he looked at the teen. He wasn't sure what it was. It was the strongest out of all the others that were still staring at him. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the words. So instead, with great difficulty, he pulled his knees to his chest just as two nurses and a doctor burst into the room.

"What is going on in here?" The doctor demanded in a deep voice, looking at the scene.

"He woke up and freaked out. We didn't even do anything!" Another male voice summed up, glaring at the doctor.

"I need everyone to clear out." The doctor ordered but Teddie was barely listening, eyes still focused on the grey haired teen. They locked eyes and the boy's face, which seemed almost emotionless, cracked in a small smile, though there was a hint of sadness in it.

The boy turned and walked out the door. Teddie extended his right hand to try and stop the teen.

"W...wait..." His voice barely carried across the room but didn't matter, for he was already gone.

* * *

**Hey everyone. I'm back! Sorry this isn't the next chapter of any of my other stories. I've been kinda put out about rewriting it since I lost a bunch of stuff for new chapters and new stories when my laptop crashed D,: Well anyways, this is the first of 5 new Persona 4 stories, three of which revolving around Adachi and the other two about Teddie**.** I'll try to get at least the first chapter of each up soon, so look for them! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The days after that passed by slowly and uneventful. After his freak out on the first initial day, he was no longer allowed to have anyone visit him as he under went a series of tests.

He felt empty. He was sitting in a hospital with no idea how he got there or who he was. The latter bothered him more than the first thought. He could live with that small section of his life gone, since he was sure that there was someone to tell him how he ended up unconscious in a hospital bed, more than one he guessed. But there was no one to tell him who he really was, since how would they know the real him? They could spew out things he had told them, memories they shared and relationship that he once held, well he guessed that they still had some hold due to the amount of people that had been in his hospital room when he first woke up, but even at that, they didn't really mean much to him, at least, as far as he could tell.

Apparently he was Teddy, but that didn't mean anything to him. They could of told him that his name was Sasuke or Kyo and he would of believed them. It didn't ring any bells in his mind, it was as if there was nothing in there to ring.

Faces and placed were flashed through a series of photographs, but nothing was able to jog his memory. Nothing changed inside of him as he was greeted with smiling face after smiling face and places that he was told that he had visited, or apparently enjoyed going to before he was here.

It seemed like that was a past life and he was now reincarnated into an empty shell fixed with the face of these peoples friend.

Except for when it came to the picture of the grey haired teen, the only one who's picture didn't feature a smiling face he had to note. He reached for the photograph and freed it from the nurse's hand and stared at it, like he had stared at the real thing a week ago.

"I want to see him." He said quietly, showing the nurse the photo to make sure that she would bring the right person. She nodded and stepped out the door as he turned the photograph back to face him so he could study the face better.

He only looked up when the door opened, half expecting the nurse to be standing there but it wasn't. It was the grey hair teen. He was silent as he shut the door behind him and walked across the room in even strides before settling himself in a chair beside the bed.

The silence continued between them, but it was not uncomfortable as it was when he was with the doctors.

Teddie busied himself with the task of looking over the other teen, hoping that he would be the key to unlock something about what happened or at least, bring back some kind of memory, but it wasn't doing anything.

"Do you remember anything?" The question was backed by a gentleness that made Teddie smile sheepishly as he answered.

"No." He shook his head before adding, "not a thing."

The teen nodded, as if he was expecting the answer he was given. "I suppose it could be worse."

Teddie blinked at the statement, not quite sure what he meant and stuttered, "w..worse?"

The grey hair teen nodded once more, "I mean, you could not be able to speak or something."

He was silent for a moment, not sure how he was suppose to respond to something like that before he gave a small smile and a nervous laugh. "Ya, I guess that's true." His eyes had fluttered to his lap so he looked back up and noticed that the teen was giving him the same sad smile like he had before he had left the room.

"I'm sorry Teddie."

This startled Teddie more than anything the teen had said before. He opened his mouth to respond but found that his brain was working to hard trying to dissect why he was sorry and making it impossible to form any words to respond.

"If we hadn't brought you over, then none of this would of happened." The teen looked out the small window. "The doctors are saying that you are having a hard time, not being able to remember anything. Just don't beat yourself up, okay? We're here for you."

Teddie opened his mouth to try and talk but the nurse came in and told the teen that his time was up. The teen looked at him and just nodded before leaving him again.

Anger boiled within him as he watched the teen leave without even saying goodbye or explaining what he said. "That's not fair!" He screamed, not sure if the teen could hear him or not. He jumped off the bed and kicked the chair the other had been sitting on just moments ago before collapsing to the ground in a fit of tears, "I..I just wanna know who th..they are.."


End file.
